James Brute
The best friend of Darrick Nunn. Early Life Born in East London to a Jewish family, James grew up argumentative, stubborn and headstrong soon managing to go into business. While working in the business field he ended up becoming best friends with Darrick Nunn and working with him. Due to Darrick's many affairs and illicit lifestyle, James ends up covering up for his friends. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 The best friend of Darrick Nunn he moves into Grasmere Valley when Darrick does. James loves the fact his boss Brutal Boss is on holiday in France and can't wait to fulfill his lustful desires in Club Flamingo which has now been open. When Darrick's wife, Jane Nunn, is in town, Darrick rushes to his office and demands James to drive him to a place where Darrick can fulfill such base desires. James agrees to take him away so he can fulfill his lustful passions as opposed to Darricks desires. Realising they wouldn't get there James wants to turn back much to Darricks protests. But as he leaves the car with Darrick in it for direction with the newsagents to Grasmere Valley, when he arrives he finds his car and Darrick had disappeared. Worried that Darrick wants to pursue an illicit relationship he begins the hunt to track him down and stop him from doing something stupid. James tells Jane who is distraught and soon, with Wilma Timber, Patricia Yates, Del and Adam Robinson they try and work out where Darrick has gone. There to help their investigation is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. Jane and others a dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with him which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. James Brute is coming to terms with he nearly broke up Darrick Nunn and Jane Nunn's marriage. Matthew Vest whom he works with is laughing at one of his practical jokes he has set in motion and is dying to tell James who is not interested. Matthew had dated Laura. The relationship was short lived but Matthew despite the breakup being really tough on Laura, Matthew still wants to make jokes at her expense. He said how she was ugly and never really liked her . He decides to get her set up on a date with William Sandiago who had been in homosexual and adult performer thinking this is funny and when she find it will be repulsed. James is utterly horrified by such a plan thinking this is terrible. Matthew tries to call him out as a hypocrite but James reveals his guilt at what he did with Darrick and Jane. Much to his shock Billy admits his past on the first date and the two get on so well they get married after the first date! This backfired plan causes Matthew to resent Laura and Billy. Jane comes to visit James Brute at work to thank him as he had gave her and Darrick to spend some few nights at a hotel in Rose Park Heights. Matthew is also there. She says how it was like a second honey moon and that Darrick is a changed man. Jane reveals she met a lovely couple there who were on their honey moon and they had a world wind romance as they got married after a date. They were set up by a mutual friend, were honest about their path who they were and they knew they could spend the rest of their lives together and did so. Much to Matthew's horror Jane reveals the couple was none other than Laura and William and such a joke he planned backfired immensely. James is cackling away at the thought of Matthew's plan going so horribly wrong. Volume 31 He ends up losing his job as a business man due to his unprofessional ways and now ends up working at the cinema with T.J.